chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
繁中
// CHDK language file // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes 1 "主目錄" 2 "RAW參數 ->" 3 "OSD參數 ->" 4 "直方圖參數 ->" 5 "Zebra參數 ->" 6 "Scripting參數 ->" 7 "顯示設置 ->" 8 "雜項 ->" 9 "調試參數 ->" 10 "重置..." 11 "保存選項..." 12 "<-退回" 13 "RAW" 14 "保存RAW檔" 16 "只保存序列中的第一張RAW" 17 "將RAW與JPEG放在同一目錄" 18 "RAW檔首碼" 19 "RAW文件副檔名" 20 "OSD" 21 "顯示OSD" 22 "顯示RAW/EXP狀態" 23 "顯示雜項資訊" 24 "變焦值" 25 "顯示景深計算器" 26 "顯示時鐘" 27 "OSD佈局編輯" 28 "電池選項->" 29 "直方圖" 30 "顯示即時直方圖" 31 "直方圖輸出調整" 32 "直方圖模式" 33 "當過曝或欠曝時顯示直方圖" 34 "忽略邊界峰值" 35 "自動調整" 36 "Zebra" 37 "繪製Zebra" 38 "Zebra模式" 39 "欠曝光部位繪製" 40 "過曝光部位繪製" 41 "恢復原有螢幕" 42 "恢復OSD" 43 "在zebra之上顯示" 44 "腳本" 45 "從文件中讀取腳本..." 46 "腳本執行延時(.1s)" 47 "當前腳本" 48 "腳本參數" 49 "顯示設置" 50 "語言..." 51 "OSD內碼表" 52 "功能表RBF字體..." 53 "顏色" 54 "OSD 文字" 55 "OSD 背景" 56 "直方圖" 57 "直方圖背景" 58 "直方圖邊界" 59 "直方圖過曝標記" 60 "Zebra欠曝" 61 "Zebra過曝" 62 "電池圖示" 63 "目錄文字" 64 "目錄背景" 65 "TXT閱讀器文字" 66 "TXT閱讀器背景" 67 "雜項" 68 "檔流覽器" 69 "日曆" 70 "TXT流覽器->" 71 "遊戲->" 72 "閃光" 73 "載入固件時顯示Splash" 74 "用變焦按鈕來調整MF" 75 "模式按鈕" 76 "繪製調色板" 77 "顯示build資訊" 78 "顯示記憶體資訊" 79 "調試-Debug" 80 "顯示PropCases" 81 "PropCase page" 82 "顯示雜項資訊" 83 "記憶體查看器" 84 "Dump RAM on ALT +/- press" 85 "Make card bootable..." 86 "電池" 87 "最大電壓" 88 "最小電壓" 89 "25+ step" 90 "顯示百分比" 91 "顯示電壓" 92 "顯示圖示" 93 "TXT流覽器" 94 "打開新文件..." 95 "打開上次打開的文件" 96 "選擇RBF字體" 97 "內碼表" 98 "Wrap by words" 99 "啟動自動滾屏" 100 "自動滾屏延時(sec)" 101 "遊戲" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "***重置選項 ***" 105 "你 確定 重置\恢復預設值？" 106 "*** Build信息 ***" 107 "CHDK版本: %s, #%s\nDate: %s\nTime: %s\nCamera: %s\nFW Vers: %s" 108 "***記憶體資訊 ***" 109 "自由記憶體: %d bytes" 110 "***信息 ***" 111 "請將你的相機轉換到顯示模式再試試？ :)" // file browser titles 112 "檔流覽" 113 "選擇腳本檔" 114 "選擇文字檔案" 115 "選擇RBF字體檔" 116 "選擇語言檔" // for calendar 117 "一月" 118 "二月" 119 "三月" 120 "四月" 121 "五月" 122 "六月" 123 "七月" 124 "八月" 125 "九月" 126 "十月" 127 "十一月" 128 "十二月" 129 "Mon" 130 "Tue" 131 "Wed" 132 "Thu" 133 "Fri" 134 "Sat" 135 "Sun" 136 "今天:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Yes" 139 "No" 140 "取消" // OSD layout editor 141 "直方圖" 142 "景深計算器" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "雜項" 145 "電池圖示" 146 "電池文字" 147 "時鐘" // palette 148 "按下SET確定特別顏色" 149 "按下MENU退出" 150 "顏色" 151 "用 %s 選擇顏色" // reversi 152 "*** 遊戲結果 ***" 153 "你贏了! :)" 154 "你輸了! :(" 155 "平局! :/" 156 "***錯誤的移動 ***" 157 "你不能放在這裏!" 158 "這個格子不是空的!" 159 "移動: 你" 160 "移動: 電腦" 161 "完蛋了 " 162 "白與黑 " 163 "***關於 ***" // sokoban 164 "等級" 165 "移動" 166 "***結束 ***" 167 "YES!\n 你做到了!" // console 168 "*** 開始 ***" 169 "***中斷 ***" 170 "***結束 ***" // file browser 171 "*** 刪除檔夾 ***" 172 "你確認刪除選定檔夾裏的所有檔?" 173 "***刪除檔 ***" 174 "你確定刪除所選定的檔?" // benchmark 175 "標準檢查" 176 "計算中..." 177 "相機跑馬按下 set 開始" 178 "螢幕" 179 "寫 :" 180 "讀 :" 181 "記憶體" 182 "儲存卡" 183 "寫(RAW) :" 184 "寫(Mem) :" 185 "寫(64k) :" 186 "讀(64k) :" 187 "Disable LCD off" 188 "剪切" 189 "複製" 190 "粘貼" 191 "刪除" 192 "反向選擇" 193 "***剪切文件 ***" 194 "確認剪切\n%d 所選文件\n從 %s/?" 195 "***複製檔 ***" 196 "確認複製\n%d 所選文件\n從 %s/?" 197 "***刪除檔 ***" 198 "確認刪除\n%d 所選檔?" 199 "請稍候..." 200 "顯示格線" 201 "從文件讀取網格..." 202 "格線" 203 "網格設置 ->" 204 "選擇網格檔" 205 "當前網格" 206 "降噪" 207 "取消網格顏色" 208 "線的顏色" 209 "填充顏色" 210 "高壓縮電影" Category:Language files Category:Query RAW Powershot A540